backtotheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Island Part 5
Episode summary The following takes place between 4:00 until 5:00 in the night. 4:01 Ben, Petra and Jenna looked at the exploded cruise ship. I’m glad we survived it said Ben. Yes, we were on time, but we couldn’t save all those other people said Jenna. But Roger Benson, he is…wel we got to tell you something Ben said Jenna. Donna and Melanie were in the van. I’m scared said Donna. Why? asked Melanie. I’m scared that we’re going to be arrested. It’s alright said Melanie. You can say that, but you’re also a part of it said Donna. Shut up! I only want money said Melanie. George was walking away. Walt was using his telephone. Is everything working in progress said Walt. Yes, said Melanie. Don’t fight girls said Walt. Hurley was back with his father at his room. Do you want something to drink said Hurley. Sure, give me some water said David. Snipers are watching at you said Walt. 1…2…David was drinking the water, but an explosion was heard. Ride now! said Donna. Melanie was riding away. David looked up. The glass felt on the ground, breaking it. Police was coming. One sniper was arrested. Hurley was running away with his father. We have to split away dad said Hurley. Go Hugo, it’s time to let go said David. David was shot from the back, falling dead on the ground. Hugo saw a man. Miles? said Hurley. Ben, Jenna and Petra were back on land. What should we do now? said Petra. We have to find Walt Lloyd. Let’s go to the police said Ben. You killed my father said Hurley. Indeed I did said Miles. Why? asked Hurley. Your father had a various. I had to stop it. The virus will infecting everyone who touched him directly. You mean that my mother is going to die? Indeed said Miles. But if Walt is going to his grandmother, he will be effected. By the way, do you have a phone? asked Hurley. Yes, here dude said Miles. Walt was at his Hugo’s mother house. Walt knocked on the door. Hello? Hello? Walt was opening the door. Carmen Reyes and Michael’s mother were lying dead on the ground. Walt’s phone was going on. 4:32 With Hurley. Hurley! said Walt with a smile. My mother and your grandmother are dead said Hurley. Don’t touch them. They are infected. Infected with a virus said Hurley. Why am I not infected said Walt. The virus was later working, not on the time that you touched your grandmother said Hurley. We need a place to meet said Hurley. Not my parents house. Go to the police station. OK, I will see you there Hugo. 4:55 Ben was at the police station. We have to go Ben said both Petra and Jenna. We’re going home, doing some work Ben for you said Jenna. Walt and Hugo were coming. Walt! said Ben. Hugo! said Walt. Ben! said Hugo. Trivia Main cast *Ben *Hurley *Walt Other members *David Reyes *Donna *Melanie Next chapter *Back to the Island Part 6 Category:Stories